Carino
by forgivemenot 24
Summary: Paul used to work for the WWE and was then fired. Follow along as he makes his comeback along with a few new adventures in love.
1. Chapter 1

He hesitated, about to enter "the Bosses'" office. There was always something with Vince McMahon. The last time he was called to Vince's office, he received a weeks suspension for fighting. What now could McMahon possibly want?

"Hi Paul, welcome." Vince said motioning to an empty chair, as soon as Paul entered the room. "How are you today?"

"I'm good Vince, how are you?" Paul sat uneasily in the chair, glancing around the office. Vince had family photos everywhere; the McMahon family was a tight bunch. In the photo closest to Paul, was Vince's only daughter. She was a beautiful brunette, and in this picture holding her brother, Shane's, baby. Paul had never met her, nor did he know her name because she didn't come to any events

"Good. The reason I called you here today was because I wanted to talk to you." Vince said passing Paul a large stack of papers. "This is all the information about the past fights you've been in, your suspensions, and all other problems while you've been in the company. As you can see there is a lot in those papers." Paul rifled through them, seeing all six of his suspensions listed. _Damn_, he thought_, I have gotten into a lot of trouble in the four years I've been here. _

"Vince I'm sorry about all the trou-" Paul started to stay.

"You've apologized lots, Paul, except your bad behavior continues. Something needs to be done. I'm trying to revamp the company to make it more appealing. Ratings are dropping, people are quitting left and right." Vince said standing up. Paul remained quiet as Vince stood at the window for a minute, before returning to his desk. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to let you go, Paul. I'm sorry but I just don't think you are going to work out with this company."

"What?" Paul said, unsure of anything else to say. "Your going to fire me over a few small fights?"

"Small fights? Lets see," Vince took the papers from Paul and began to read them "January 6th, 2002, fighting with Rey Mysterio over a gym bag. Rey needed stitches in his face! Paul, I'm sorry, but I should have fired you a long time ago."

"I don't know what else to say Vince." Paul said regretting all those fights and suspensions he received.

"I'll mail you the paperwork to complete the termination." Vince said standing up, as did Paul. "Thank you for your time." They shook hands and Paul walked out over Vince McMahon's office for the last time, or so he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Three Years Later….

"Paul, will you go to the grocery store for me?" His mother, Patricia, asked. Paul had been living with his parents since his termination from the World Wrestling Entertainment Company three years prior. He lost his enormous paycheck and couldn't afford to live on his own anymore. In fact, the only thing he could afford was a car: a His parents had moved to Connecticut from New Hampshire and so he followed. At the age of twenty eight, he was back living in a tiny bedroom under his parents roof.

"Sure ma, what do ya need?" Paul said sitting in the kitchen in the early morning.

"Here's the list, please do not forget anything. We are having company tonight so I need everything that's listed." His mother handed him the list and money. Soon he was on his way to the store.

Sometime later….

"Damn, why did I agree to come," Paul muttered to himself, as he negotiated around the sea of carts and bodies in the cereal aisle. He had been at the store for twenty minutes already, and only found four things on the list; only like thirty more to go. He glanced at the list and saw croutons. They were in the cereal aisle, which made no sense to Paul. He found the box and went to reach for it as did a beautiful brunette. They bumped arms and turned to each other.

"I'm sorry. Here take it." Paul said with a slight laugh, offering the box to the woman. He thought she looked familiar but just couldn't place where he knew her from.

"Oh I'm sorry to." She said with the same hint of laughter, pushing the box back to him, "You take it."

"I'm Paul," He said putting the box back on the shelf and extending his hand.

"My name's Stephanie." She took two boxes off the shelf, put one in her cart and one in his. "There." They shared a laugh. To Paul it seemed like the hustle and bustle of the grocery store on a Friday night seemed to fade away. He was completely enamored by this woman.

"Thanks." Paul said shifting his weight from one foot to the other, trying to ease his nerves. "I have an odd question for you." She moved closer to him as a woman with four children in tow barged past.

"Sure." She said glancing at his cart.

"You might know this better than I would, what is vanilla seasoning?" She smiled at his trouble with food shopping.

"Follow me," She said turning towards another aisle, "Hmm you must not be shopping for yourself. Perhaps a wife?" Paul shook his head no, "Girlfriend?" Paul executed the same response.

"Nah I'm single."

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry." Stephanie said feeling her cheeks turn hot. She stopped in front of the extracts and handed him the vanilla. "There is no such thing as vanilla seasoning, its extract."

"Thanks," He said holding the tiny box up, "You didn't pry. It's alright. I'm doing a favor for my mom." They continued down the aisle together.

"Aww that's sweet. My brother would not be caught dead food shopping," she said with another laugh.

"Well then who are you shopping for?" He said with a smile.

"My mom." Stephanie replied laughing. "I still live at home with my parents so as a favor I do the food shopping sometimes."

"That's nice of you." Paul said reaching for a box of brownies. He loved his mothers brownies.

"Eh I try." She could not stop smiling. She thought he was the sexiest guy she's ever laid eyes on. "Their having company tonight so I should finish this up and get it back to the house."

"Um," Paul stammered for a minute, wanting to ask her out so bad, "Yea same with my family, having company tonight. I'm not looking forward to it."

"I completely agree." She said lightly touching his arm.

"Well, um, if you don't want to be there with the company, would you like to do something instead? Um I mean if your single or whatever." Paul said silently regretting saying that because it made him sound stupid. Usually he was shy about asking women out. It had been probably about five years since his last date. He felt a wave of relief when he saw her smiling.

"Sure. Do you know the Italian Restaurant, _Carino_, on the corner of Main and Sulfite Avenue?" He nodded. "Does seven o'clock sound good?"

"Yea it sounds great. Do you want to meet there?"

"Yea, if you don't mind." Stephanie said, knowing her father would not be happy about this little date.

"That's ok."

"I'll see you at seven Paul." Stephanie said turning away with a wave. Paul stayed in the aisle smiling to himself. He just got himself a date with a beautiful girl.


	3. Chapter 3

At seven o'clock sharp, Paul stood outside the restaurant waiting for his date. His mother was proud that he finally had a date. She insisted he dress up to impress this girl. He actually followed his mother's advice.

He saw her walking up, dressed in a simple black dress and heels. She was even more stunning then he remembered all though he just met her that afternoon.

A few minutes later, they were seated at a cozy table after ordering their food.

"So do you always ask girls out in the supermarket?" Stephanie said with a slight smile, reaching for her water glass.

"Nah not usually; only the pretty ones." He said looking into her pretty brown eyes.

"You are so sweet." She really liked him.

"Thanks, so are you." He said smiling at her.

"Aw. Thanks." She put her water glass down again and shifted in her seat. "So Paul tell me about yourself. I know you go food shopping for your parents but that's about it."

"Hmm ok. Well my last name is Levesque. I'm twenty eight years old. I live in Greenwich, Connecticut. About three years ago I moved back in with my parents. I used to have my own house in New Hampshire." Paul stated, saying the first things he thought of.

"Why did you move back in with them?" She asked curiously. Paul didn't want to answer; he didn't want her to think he was a low life without a job.

"Um I used to have a great job, but now I'm currently unemployed." Paul said hanging his head low. "Its embarrassing."

"Its ok. " Stephanie said, finally remembering where she knew him from. He used to work for her father. She remembered hearing about a Paul Levesque who always started trouble. But she really liked him. "Why haven't you gotten another job?"

"My dad's been sick with cancer so I've been helping my mom." He said sadly.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry." She said feeling embarrassed for asking a stupid question.

"Nah its ok. What about you?" He asked changing the subject. Paul was always close to his dad growing up, and knowing how sick he was now, was really hard for him to deal with. "What do you do?"

"Lets' see, I'm twenty one and I live at home with my parents too. I have an apartment in New York but I stay more in Connecticut. I work as a production assistant and publicity representative for a company." She said, purposely omitting her last name. She had to decide how she wanted to go about this- avoid it as long as possible.

"That sounds interesting. A lot better than my life. What company?" Paul said taking a bite of salad.

"Um," Stephanie said hesitating. She glanced around the restaurant hoping to find a way out of telling him that she already knew him. "I work for my fathers company."

"Ok," Paul said letting it go, seeing she was hesitant.

The rest of dinner centered around Paul and Stephanie getting to know each other...favorite music, movies, etc. They had a lot in common. The subject of Stephanie's relations to the World Wrestling Entertainment were not mentioned, or even suggested.

By the time they were walking out of the restaurant (he paid of course), they felt as if they had known each other for years.

"Let me walk you to your car." Paul said taking her arm. Hand in hand, she led him to her Mercedes Benz CLK 55 AMG. "Damn a Benz. Very nice."

"Thanks. My dad bought it for me." She said regretting bringing up her father.

"That was nice of him." Paul said. "I had to buy my own car."

"That sucks. I should get going, I have a long drive back to the city. I'm avoiding staying at my parent' house tonight but I'm not a fan of driving late at night." She said admitting one of her few flaws.

"Aw why don't you like driving at night?" Paul asked, intrigued

"I've been in an accident late at night before." Stephanie said recalling that horrible night. She ended up in the hospital for two weeks as a result.

"Well," Paul said trying to come up with any reason to be with her longer, "If you want I can drive there with you. I like driving at night actually."

"Oh Paul that is really nice of you, but I couldn't ask you to do that. I'll be fine, I promise." She said opening the door to her car and getting in.

Paul reached in his pocket and fished around for a piece of paper and a pen. He scribbled down his phone number. "Here's my number." He said handing her the paper, "Call me or something when you get there, so I know your safe." She got out of the car and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Paul. Good night!" She said with a hug, and climbed back into her car. With another wave, she took off.

Paul smiled as he walked back to his car, a lame Accord. He really liked her but there was something that just didn't seem right.


	4. Chapter 4

Paul was awoken late into the night by his cell phone ringing. He didn't recognize the number, but figured it was Stephanie.

"Hello?" He said groggily.

" Hi Paul, I'm sorry to wake you." Stephanie said quietly. "I just wanted to let you know I got home safely."

"Its ok, thanks Steph." He said rolling over in hopes of becoming more awake. "Would you like to go out again sometime?"

Stephanie hesitated. She really liked him, but the whole issue about her family was nagging her in the back of her mind. "Paul, I like you, but I don't think it will work out between us."

"Why?" Paul sat up quickly.

"I just," Stephanie did not want to have to tell him the truth, "I'm sorry Paul. We live two different lives. I have to go."

"Ok," Paul laid back down defeated.

"Bye Paul." Stephanie said hanging up the phone. She crawled into her bed and cried herself to sleep. She really liked him, but her family hated him.


End file.
